Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,889 issued on July 10, 1984 discloses a locking power clamp wherein highly pressurized needle bearings in straight reaction guide track portions of the clamp located in assembled body sides actuate links connected to a pivoted clamp arm. Attempts have been made to cover the track area with tape as disclosed in said Patent, or with flexible boots, or with wipers to prevent build-up in the track, as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 237,441 filed on Aug. 29, 1988.